Roar If You Need Anything
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost becomes Munya's servant when the latter is attacked by the Amarok.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Vincent Vladislav Argost glanced at Munya as the latter followed him. They searched for the bipedal wolf known as the Amarok in the ice caverns of Ellef Ringnes.  
''I must add the Amarok to my cryptid collection, Munya. V.V. Argost's Weirdworld ratings will go through the roof once it is revealed!'' he spoke. His silent servant just nodded and was alert when the wolf monster appeared and snarled. He assumed his half-human/half-spider form and stood in front of Argost.

He attempted to punch the Amarok until it bit his arm. ''Munya!'' Argost exclaimed while a worried expression formed on his fanged face. Munya roared once before the bipedal creature slashed his muscular body and used its fangs to attack him. He released his oral webbing which knocked it down. He used it to bind the vicious monster.  
He winced while curling in a ball.

''You NAUGHTY cryptid!'' Argost snarled before holding both his servant and the webbing that was attached to the Amarok. He dragged them out of the cavern and into his warplane.  
He placed them apart from one another. He proceeded to pilot the warship and went home.  
The long-haired man dragged both Munya and the Amarok. He threw the latter into one of the empty cells within his dungeon.

Vincent scowled at it before departing with his constant companion. He was careful with him as he entered their black bedroom. He put him under the blanket before obtaining bandages and medicine for his wounds. He approached the injured mutant and cleaned his wounds. Munya tilted his head back and roared because of the medicine.  
''I'm sorry, Munya!'' Argost apologized before using bandages to conceal the multiple slashes.

''You should rest until you heal. I will be at your beck and call. You always served me so I should return the favor. Roar if you need anything, Munya'  
he whispered. The half-human/half-spider's smile was gentle. He took a pad of paper and a pen and wrote something down.

''I would like a glass of cold water!'' Argost read. He nodded and departed from the bedroom. He stepped into the kitchen and got a glass before filling it with the clear cool liquid. He went upstairs and gave it to Munya. The half-man/half-spider took the glass and sipped the water. He gave it back to Vincent who looked confused.

He wrote something else down and showed it to him. ''The water is warm. Where are the ice cubes?'' Argost read. He frowned before literally turning his back on the other man. He returned to the kitchen and put three ice cubes in the glass.  
He went back upstairs and gave it to the injured mutant. Munya smiled and nodded before sipping the cool water.

''I am going to film a new episode of my delightful program V.V. Argost's Weirdworld.  
The Amarok will die after I show it to the entire world!'' Vincent informed him.  
A very rare concerned look formed on his skeletal face. ''Please get some rest'' he whispered. He walked out of the bedroom and returned to his dungeon. He approached the imprisoned Amarok and scowled again.

''I do hope you enjoy your last day on Earth!'' Argost spoke. His evil eyes decreased in size as he smiled. He switched the camera on before going back to the cell. ''Greetings and bienvenue! I am your grave host V.V. Argost!'' he said.  
He was about to introduce the Amarok until Munya roared again. His small smile happened to be apologetic.

''I apologize, girls and boys, but I must depart for a bit. I shall return!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke. He switched the camera off and ran upstairs.  
He understood what his assistant desired when he saw the empty glass. ''Do you want more water?'' he wished to know. Munya proceeded to shake his head back and forth. He observed him running out of the room.

Argost placed the glass in the kitchen sink and stepped into his dungeon again.  
He switched the camera back on. ''I am sorry about that, children. About the Amarok....'' he said before Munya bellowed again. He scowled and ran back into his bedroom. ''What is it this time, Munya?'' he inquired.

The half-human/half-spider pointed at a book on a dark shelf. ''You want a bedtime story?! I am in the middle of hosting V.V. Argost's Weirdworld'  
Argost manually concealed his ears and groaned when his assistant bayed. ''Munya!'' he scolded before taking the novel and reading it. He snarled when he was done and hurried to the torture chamber.

*The children probably lost interest and decided to view something else!  
I suppose I will end the Amarok's life tomorrow!* he thought. Vincent rolled his golden eyes when Munya yelled again. He went into the room and frowned.  
He read more dark words and muttered something under his breath. ''Fluff my pillows'  
he whispered before grumbling.

Vincent Vladislav Argost rolled his eyes again and obeyed Munya's silent order. He frowned when the half-human/half-spider's stomach began to growl. He observed him writing more words. ''I would like a peanut butter sandwich!'' he read.  
''Very well!'' he muttered as he went back to the kitchen. He made the sandwich before giving it to his injured assistant.

''Enjoy your food!'' Argost said in a very honest tone. He tilted his head when Munya folded his muscular arms and scowled. He had no idea why he roared again. He was annoyed as he viewed more words. ''I dislike wheat bread and the peanut butter is chunky!'' he mumbled. Vincent took the plate and stepped into the kitchen again.

He made another sandwich and gave it to Munya who seemed happy. ''What is it this time?'' he muttered as the latter bellowed again. ''You desire a glass of milk?'' he whispered before his companion nodded. ''Very well!'' he repeated as he went to get the pale beverage and returned to the bed.  
''WRONG MILK! I LIKE WHOLE MILK?!'' Argost shrieked after Munya sipped the milk. He snarled as his white hands formed trembling fists.

The long-haired villain took both a deep breath and the glass. He came back with whole milk. ''Do you desire anything else?'' he whispered. Munya shook his head back and forth again. Argost departed and went back to his dungeon in order to feed the cryptids.  
He gasped when he observed Drew, Zak, and Doc Saturday releasing a few imprisoned creatures!

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' he squawked as the cryptids fled. He just stood and blinked a few times when the escaped Amarok attacked and injured the Saturdays! He had a horrible feeling about this.... Argost found himself serving the bedridden family and his constant companion! ''I WANT COCA COLA!'' Zak shouted while his father threatened to sue the bizarre villain, Drew desired a complicated dinner, and Munya roared as usual. Vincent Vladislav Argost finally shrieked and fled while flailing.

THE END 


End file.
